Mała rzecz, a cieszy
by Nadine-sama
Summary: Yamamoto wraca dzień wcześniej, zaskakując Gokuderę. / Yamamoto x Gokudera


Yamamoto zamknął za sobą drzwi i odłożył katanę, opierając ją o szafkę.

- Wróciłem. - rzucił w przestrzeń, ale odpowiedziała mu cisza. Zdziwił się, ponieważ w mieszkaniu paliło się światło. Wszedł do środka i skierował się do salonu. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy zobaczył porozwalane wszędzie dokumenty. Przykucnął przed sofą i z radosnym uśmiechem przyglądał się twarzy śpiącego Gokudery, który wciąż trzymał w dłoni jakieś papiery.

- Nee, Hayato... Wróciłem. - wyszeptał miękko.

- Mhm... Takeshi... - Gokudera wymamrotał i przekręcił się nieco w jego stronę. Wciąż spał. Yamamoto uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej, o ile było to możliwe, i pocałował go. Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim Gokudera otworzył oczy i gniewnie zmarszczył brwi, odpychając od siebie Yamamoto.

- Wróciłem. - niezrażony niczym Yamamoto wciąż się uśmiechał.

- Widzę. - Gokudera odburknął i usiadł, przecierając oczy. Yamamoto spojrzał na zegarek, dokumenty i w końcu na Gokuderę:

- Jadłeś już kolację? - spytał. Gokudera tylko pokręcił głową - Mhm... To ja coś przygotuję. - wstał i wyszedł do kuchni. Dopiero teraz Gokudera wziął głęboki oddech i schował twarz w dłoniach:

- Miał wrócić jutro, zaskoczył mnie. - mówił sam do siebie, idąc do łazienki. Wzdrygnął się, gdy w lustrze zauważył, jak bardzo zarumienione ma policzki. Przepłukał twarz zimną wodą i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie Yamamoto stawiał właśnie na stół kubki z herbatą.

- Więc, Yamamoto? - Gokudera rzucił oschle, a po dłuższej przerwie dodał - Co się stało, że wróciłeś tak szybko?

- Wszystko poszło gładko, skończyliśmy wcześniej, więc nie było sensu zostawać dłużej. No i chciałem cię w końcu zobaczyć. Przecież to prawie miesiąc. Nie tęskniłeś, Hayato? - mówił normalnie, jedynie ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział zupełnie innym tonem, takim, od którego Gokuderze aż ciarki przeszły po plecach. Czuł, że jego policzki znów robią się czerwone. Nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, zmarszczył brwi i zmienił temat, nawet nie patrząc na towarzysza. Yamamoto wykorzystał to i przerwał mu w pół zdania pocałunkiem. Tym razem nie dał się tak łatwo odepchnąć - Naprawdę nie tęskniłeś? - spytał, gdy w końcu się odsunął - Bo ja bardzo. - znów go pocałował. Gokudera starał się opanować, co nie do końca mu wychodziło:

- Yamamoto... W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja jutro będę pracować. - silił się na zdecydowany ton, ale nie wytrzymał jego spojrzenia, od którego robiło mu się gorąco. Nigdy nie powiedziałby tego głośno, ale brakowało mu go. Jego czułych pocałunków, ciepłych dłoni. I nie musiał mówić. Yamamoto wiedział. Zwłaszcza, gdy Gokudera, tak, jak teraz, zarzucał mu ręce na szyję i łapczywie całował. Szybko przenieśli się z kuchni do sypialni, pozostawiając po sobie ślad w postaci rozrzuconych ubrań. Yamamoto ledwo nad sobą panował. Zbyt długo nie widział Gokudery, przez co teraz sama jego bliskość go upajała. Zachłannie go całował, błądząc dłońmi po jego ciele. Wszedł w niego szybko, za szybko, wywołując głośny jęk bólu Gokudery.

- Hayato... Hayato... - gorączkowo szeptał, całując jego usta i wodząc wargami po jego szyi. Gokudera nie był bierny, poruszał biodrami w rytm jego pchnięć, mocno go obejmował, zaciskając palce na jego ramionach i równie zachłannie oddawał pocałunki.

- Takeshi... - doszedł z głośnym westchnięciem. Zaraz po nim Yamamoto, ale obu było mało. Tej nocy obaj nie zaznali snu i odpoczynku.

Rano Gokudera spoglądał na zegarek znad ramienia Yamamoto.

- Cholera... Już jestem spóźniony... - wymamrotał zirytowany - Yamamoto! To wszystko twoja wina, jak ja się teraz wytłumaczę Dziesiątemu?

- Tsunie? Rozmawiałem z nim wczoraj. Mówił, że możesz zrobić sobie dzisiaj wolne. - uśmiechnął się i mocniej objął Gokuderę, przyciągając go do siebie jeszcze bardziej - Nee, Hayato... I Takeshi, a nie Yamamoto. - pocałował go w czoło - Dlaczego o tym na co dzień nie pamiętasz? - postarał się zrobić jak najżałośniejszą minę. Niezbyt mu to pomogło, bo po chwili z hukiem spadł z łóżka.

- Lepiej byś śniadanie zrobił. - Gokudera warknął i odwrócił się do niego plecami - Takeshi. - dodał ciszej w poduszkę, myśląc, że Yamamoto nie usłyszy. Jednak usłyszał i z szerokim, radosnym uśmiechem wyszedł do kuchni, w drzwiach mówiąc jeszcze:

- Kocham cię, Hayato. - a później uciekł przed rzuconą w jego kierunku poduszką.


End file.
